Veronica Zabini
by Venus Malfoy-Zabini
Summary: Hermione is Veronica Zabini. Blaise's sister. This is my first story so bear with me. It might not be good, but I'm trying. Hermione/Draco Veela story. I will update when I can. Chapter 3 outfit link is on my profile.
1. Chapter 1

Veronica Zabini

_Hermione, please talk to me.-Blaise_

_Blaise, I am talking to you.-Hermione_

Hermione's POV

I tossed my phone onto my chest. I am currently laying down in the Heads Dorm; I share it with Draco Malfoy. He's the Head Boy. Sharing Heads duties with him isn't so bad, I usually avoid him the best as I can. But sometimes I want to talk to him. I mean, he's best friends with Blaise, but I don't want him to feel like I'm avoiding him just because of what happened in the past. I'm not. I avoid him because he is best friends with Blaise and I just know that Malfoy is reporting back to him on everything I do in these Head dorm walls. I've locked myself up in my room in the time I've been back to Hogwarts.

It's been a week since school started and if I'm not in classes, I'm in my dorm. Avoiding all the stares and the smiles. They don't know what really happened the day of the battle. They just know that I saved all their asses and now they feel like they have to repay me for what I did. What I really want is for them to leave me alone.

The day of the battle...It's a blur most days, but in my dreams their as clear as day. It's the day my magic literally took over my body and I did things that I didn't know I was capable of doing. I remember standing in the middle of battle with dead bodies scattered around me, Voldemort appeared and I sudden burst of hate flowed through me and I knew I had to end it. The deaths. They were tearing me apart. All I ever wanted in the magical world was to fit in. I strived so hard to become The Brightest Witch of My Age. And my childhood, my friends childhood was ruined because of him. The next thing I knew, I was separating all of the people, I put all the Deahteaters and Voldemort on one side of the battlefield and the light side was on the other. I was in the middle on an invisible line, making sure everyone stayed into place. This happened right after Voldemort killed Harry. Well, while I was busy separating all of us, Harry got back up and aimed his wand at Voldemort and ended him. Battle was soon to resume, but I quickly froze all of the Deahteaters that I wanted dead into place and they were sent to special cells in Azkaban. My cells that I protect with my wards where they can't get out unless I let them out. The guards didn't like me being in control of them, but it was I who sent them there in the first place so why shouldn't I have the overall control of the cells that they're going to rot in? I spared all of the young Deatheaters parents, as in, the Malfoy's, Zabini's, Parkinson's, etc. I never blamed them for their actions towards me. I knew that's how they were raised.

Blaise is different. I've been friends with him since fourth year. He knows me better than I know myself sometimes. But he's hurt me too. In the middle of sixth year he confessed of being a Deatheater. He said he was trying to protect me by removing me from his life. He said that if we ever got out of the war alive that things would go back to how they used to be. Staying at each other's house over summer, movies, muggle things. Blaise and his family never believed in the blood stuff.

I even called his home my home. His mum and dad are my mum and dad. I do call them Ma and Papa. Blaise has tried to connect with me again, but I've put him off. I've put everyone off. Even Harry and Ron. Especially Harry and Ron. They don't know what, "I need space means." Maybe I just don't know what to say to them now that we can put everything behind us and move on. But it's not easy. Nothing at Hogwarts has ever been 'normal' for us. There's always been danger lurking around the corner.

Now that there isn't, who can I be? Who do I want to be?

I looked down at my buzzing phone. Blaise has replied.

_Hermione, get down here now before I beat the password out of Draco. He's respecting your privacy, but I need to talk to you. It's important. Us getting back to the way we were is important. Don't you want that? To put the past behind us and start over?-Blaise_

_Blaise, it's just not that easy. A lot of stuff I can't put behind us. I don't want to start over because there isn't a need to. You hurt me and I get that you're sorry. I said, I forgive you. I'm not avoiding you because I'm still mad. I've had a year to be mad at you. But privacy is one thing that I haven't had in a year. I just don't know what happened to me at the battle. I'm confused. I'm scared of myself, Blaise. Don't you see?-Hermione_

_Hermione, get down here so we can talk face-to-face. I'm in the Great Hall. There's some things that you need to know and I have the answers. You want to know why your magic suddenly increased a thousand times at the battle? Come down here and I will tell you. But I'm not talking until I see your face staring back at mine.-Blaise_

I looked up in confusion. Blaise knows. He knows how I can take over an army of Deatheaters and bring back the dead. Oh, did I forget to mention that?

All the victims of the Deahteaters, all the people who died at the battle are alive. Including Harry's parents and Sirius. That's why I'm scared of myself. All I did was think about how much pain and loss Voldemort caused and suddenly they appear out of thin air. In the flesh. Alive because of me.

I got up and walked to the bathroom I shared with Malfoy and started the water in the shower. I undressed and stepped in when the water was warm enough to my liking. After my relaxing shower, I accio'd the clothes I wanted to wear. The style I was going for was business. I want Blaise to know that I want answers and this outfit surely demands them. The top is a sleeveless top in sheer, glittery jersey. Deep V-neck, draped wrapover front section, and ribbed hem. The color: Gold. I'm making a statement. I got it from H&M. One of my favorite stores. The pants are black slim-fit pants in imitation leather with stretch jersey stripes down sides. I finsished the look off with some black leather pumps and gold jewelry. My hair is no longer a frizzy mess instead it falls down my back in Auburn curls. I quickly did a spell to dry it and there it fell. I put on some light gold eyeshadow and mascara with nude lip gloss. So it looks more natural.

I decided to change the way I look at life since the war ended. I've decided to enjoy what's offered to me and not take life for granted. My parents were killed by low level Deahteaters in Australia and I killed them at the battle when my magic took over.

_Hermione, are you coming? We're waiting.-Blaise_

_We're?-Hermione_

_Just come down.-Blaise_

_I'm coming.-Hermione_

I walked down to The Great Hall to see the whole crew. This includes the Malfoy's. Ma and Papa, (Camille and Carlo Zabini, Blaise's parents). And there's Blaise with a huge smile on his face.

"What's going on?"

Blaise looked over at his parents. "Can I tell her now?" he asked, barely containing his excitement.

Camille sighed and a tear slipped from her eye, sliding down her face. She didn't even bother wiping it away. "Yes, Blaise. Tell her."

Blaise jumped up and practically jumped his way over to me. "You're my sister, Hermione!"

I took a step back and tried to ignore Malfoy's lustful gaze on me. I looked back at Blaise's excited face. I laughed. "What? Blaise, don't act crazy."

He continued jumping up and down. "It's true! Tell her papa! It's true! You're my sister and your real name is Veronica. Veronica Belle Zabini. It's awesome, right?" he kept beaming at me.

I looked at Papa."Papa is this true or is Blaise on crack? It won't surprise me if he is."

Carlo Zabini stood up and made to stand in front of me, while pushing his excited son over to his mother. "It's true, Cara. It's true. My Veronica."

I didn't know how to feel. I know in my gut that they would never lie about something like this. I looked around me and saw the Malfoy's, including Lucius who I've come to tolerate and know recently, barely containing tears, not Malfoy-like. Draco was looking apologetic and lustful at the same time. I guess my outfit has done its works. I smirked inside. Knowing I can make Malfoy come to this state by my simple outfit. I wonder what my lace undergarments would do to him.

I looked back at Blaise and walked to stand in front of him. He got up and stood there with his arms wide open, waiting for me. I walked right into his arms and felt as they come around me, holding me tight. I could smell his familiar smell; feel his magic connecting with mine again.

But this time it's because we're siblings and we recognize each other. Truly Zabini blood.

I felt a glimmer of magic come over me and I stepped out of Blaise's arms and heard his gasp as he looked at me with an awe-struck expression. Soon everyone in the room was gasping and crying. (Ma and Narcissa).

Blaise started crying too. Great. "Oh, my God." he turned me towards everyone. "Ma, she looks like us. "

Draco snorted. "Duh, the glamour charm wore off." He was looking at me with what it seemed like millions of emotions on his face. The most I've seen in all the time I've known him.

"What?" I snapped at Blaise. "What is wrong? Is there something wrong with my face?"

Blaise shook his head and conjured up a full length mirror. He placed it in front of me and I soon figured out what the big deal was about.

I was truly a Zabini now with all the traits. My hair was Black, shiny, and glossy. Straight, coming down to my waist. My skin, the same olive-skin tone Blaise has. It seems I shrank down a few sizes coming to a 5"3 instead of a 5"5. My eyes were the same intense blue as Blaise's. I actually have boobs. A c cup it looks like. My body is curved. I still have an hour-glass figure though. I look gorgeous. I mean, being a Zabini=gorgeous.

I looked at everyone and smiled. "So? What's the story? Wait, don't tell me right now. I want to flaunt my new look." I stated with a flip of my hair.

I'm going to take advantage of this. It's not every day that your life changes and you get a super gorgeous body with it.

Draco smirked. "Well, by all means." he waved his hand as in go-ahead-and-turn-around-so-I-can-see-your-ass-loo k."Flaunt."

Blaise's POV

Blaise glared at his best friend. He knew what he was doing. He wanted his sister. He already knew that Draco had a thing for Hermione over the years. Well, this was Veronica Zabini. His sister and it was his job to protect her. He's not going to let Draco use her and then dump her on the side of the road. If he likes her, he better like her because he genuinely cares for her. He'll find out soon if he does.

Hermione smiled. "I will." she said as she walked out of the hall shaking her new hips.

The Zabini men glared at Draco while Camille and Narcissa giggled at the girl's behavior.

This is Veronica Zabini.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Blaise's POV

I kept glaring at Draco, thinking on how to lecture him about not hurting Veronica/Hermione. It seems I don't know what to call my own sister. She is Veronica, my sister. And then she's Hermione, the girl I've been friends with since fourth year. It's good I've never had a crush on Hermione before because it would be awkward in this situation if I did. I know that Ma and Papa are going to tell her about the Pureblood society. I am not looking forward to that conversation. Hermione is very independent and I know when Ma brings up marriage, Hermione is going to rebel against it. Ma and Papa didn't make marriage contracts up for me and Hermione. Draco told me he was going to get married to Astoria Greengrass, but his parents cancelled it with her parents. Draco doesn't want to be betrothed. I don't want to be betrothed and I definitely know Hermione doesn't want to be. But that doesn't mean our parents won't push us into getting married young. Most Pureblood kids don't like being betrothed, but some are against their will. Thankfully, all my friends got theirs cancelled after the war ended. The war itself was a burden, life changing. Getting betrothed to someone you don't like would just ruin all the freedom you've worked for.

Hermione walked back in a few minutes after she left. She stopped in front of all of us. "Can we just announce it at dinner tonight? I really don't want to find all my friends and then try to explain everything to them when I don't know anything about it myself. "She said nervously.

Ma answered. "That's fine. Your brother can talk to you some tonight and then tomorrow we'll talk as a family. Is that alright, Cara?" She asked.

"Yes." Hermione answered. She looked like she didn't know what to do. I guess if I was in her place, I wouldn't know what to do either.

I went over to hug her. "Let's go to the lake and hang out for a while. " I said.

She hugged me back, tightly. I could feel that she was shaking slightly. All signs of her excitement from just a few minutes ago vanished. She's nervous. I'll have to change that. I motioned for Draco to come with us and I felt Hermione stiffen under my arm. I had my arm hung over her shoulders to keep her close to me just in case if we ran in to trouble on the way, she would be close to me. I squeezed her shoulder, lightly. "It's okay, Hermione."

She looked at me and smiled slightly. "I know. I'm still not used to being around him much, though. It's awkward and you know I don't like being in awkward situations."

I chuckled and looked over at Draco's face. He was looking sadly at Hermione. He heard. He hasn't been able to apologize to Hermione for all of the things he's done and said to her. The reason why: She's been locking herself in her room. I know she doesn't know what the full extent of being a Zabini means. She knows our whole family and she's comfortable with them, but she doesn't know any personal family stuff. She knows what personal stuff I've told her over the years, but as a Muggleborn witch and a friend; I didn't think it would mean that much to her. Now that she's my sister, it would mean something to her since she and I have to endure it all the same.

Being a Zabini isn't bad, but sometimes we have to watch our emotions. If we don't watch our emotions, our magic will start to lose control. At the battle, Hermione was in a state of grief and rage. Those emotions combined together made her act on them, her magic responded and everyone close by was lucky to live. But Hermione wasn't completely blinded by the combined emotions; she knew how to separate them. I would have never been able to keep in control and out of control like that. She was out of control with her magic swirling around her, but she knew what she wanted out of the situation. She separated us from the light side and brought back every fallen person in the battle. Every person that fell from Voldemort's hands was brought back. I didn't know our magic could bring back the dead. I was amazed myself.

By the time we made it to the lake, Hermione seemed to have relaxed a bit. We sat in a circle in shaded area by the tree Hermione has been taken with over the years. It's adorned in fall colors. Hermione's favorite season. Me and Draco looked at my sister, it seems she's come to some decision of hers like she was arguing with herself in her head over something. I would too, if I just find out about a life changing situation.

She took a deep breath. "Let me just say something here," She started.

Draco smirked.

"You and all of your friends can call me Veronica since they don't really know me anyway." She said to me. "But my friends can still call me Hermione if they choose to." She finished and then went back to thinking, looking at the ground.

I nodded. "That seems fair. Do you want to know what happened to you at the battle?" I asked.

Her head snapped back up. "Tell me." She demanded.

I started explaining. "You was in a state of grief and rage at the battle. Your magic and emotions intermixed. Did it feel like your magic exploded when you separated all of us?" I asked.

She nodded very fast. "Yeah, it felt like that. Burst of magic after burst of magic." She explained, making erratic movements with her hands.

I tried to soothe her worry over herself. "Our magic is very strong, Hermione. You need to keep your emotions in check. If you do that, you'll be fine." I can see she was getting angry now. She has our fathers temper. We both do.

She snarled. "I need to keep my emotions in check?!"

Draco nodded. "I do believe that's what he said, Veronica." He said, hesitantly.

She turned her angry gaze to him. "Don't interfere, Malfoy." She put up an invisible wall between him and us. She looked back at me. I need to hurry up and explain.

"The reason I said that is because it's true." I reached over and grasped her arm lightly. "Control your anger." I told her firmly.

Hermione was struggling with herself. She wanted to tell me that she could do whatever she wants, I know this because she always does when I tell her to do this or that. In most cases I would smirk, but this isn't a time when I should. Her magic was just waiting for her to lose control. It wanted to control her. I've had problems with this in the past myself, I couldn't share that information with her because she was merely a friend then; she's my sister now and we can help each other with our family magic.

"I'm in control." She told herself. "I'm in control. I control my emotions and my magic. My magic doesn't control me. My emotions don't control me. I control them." She sneered at herself.

"Good. That's good. Whenever someone angers you, remember that. Remember that you can control yourself." I said.

She shaked her person of any other negativity. "Okay. What else should I know? Can you tell me how I..." She trailed off.

"What?"

"Tell me why I was given up. Tell me why I was given up to a muggle family instead of you. Did you know I was your sister this whole time?" She kept on asking question after question. I could tell she was feeling betrayed and abandoned by us. I honestly didn't know that she was my sister until the war ended. But it makes sense that we are siblings. I've always felt a connection with Hermione. I'm so excited to be her big brother. By a few minutes, but still her big brother none the less.

"I honestly didn't know that you were my sister until the war ended. Then Ma and Papa set me down and told me one night. Oh, I was so excited, Hermione. I'm your big brother. I get to share things with you that I won't ever share with anyone else. But I don't know the whole story. We'll both find out tomorrow." I said.

She nodded. "I just want to know." She whispered, tiredly. She closed her eyes and took some deep breaths.

"Draco! Blaise!" I heard behind me. I looked back and saw Daphne and Astoria Greengrass coming towards us. They were both looking at Hermione in confusion. It's time for introductions then. I got up and greeted them with a kiss on their cheeks and told them to sit down. They kept looking at Hermione and back to me. Hermione still had her eyes closed.

Draco touched her arm softly. "Veronica." He said.

She opened her eyes and saw that we now have company. "Oh!" She looked at me panicked.

I smiled reassuringly at her. "Daphne, Tori, this is Veronica, my sister. She is formerly known as Hermione Granger." I praised. They gasped and looked at Hermione, studying her facial features. I knew the apologies were coming. As I thought it, they started talking fast. Apologizing and stuttering. They were quite the scene. Hermione didn't get what they were saying.

She help up her hand and looked at them apologetically. "Umm, can you talk in English, please?"

Astoria started first. "I'm so sorry if I ever said anything about you or called you names." She held her hands up in surrender as if Hermione were to hex her.

Daphne was next. "First, let me say that you're hot! I mean, you look like a female version of Blaise so why wouldn't you be? And I don't think I've ever called you names before, but sorry if I did." Daphne was having a hard time keeping a straight face at my sister. Everyone knew that if Daphne thought someone was attractive, she would be up all on them. Boy or girl. Daphne likes who she likes and nobody tries to tell her differently. But I know my sister isn't interested in her own sex either. Sorry, Daph. I looked at Draco glaring at Daphne. Astoria started talking to Hermione about her outfit. I thought she needed to change. She's going to get swarms of males on her and I am the one that has to keep them away. If I approve then she can date them. That's just how it's going to work.

I need to talk to Draco about his obvious attraction to my sister. Now is the perfect time.

I got up. "Girls can you keep Veronica company while Draco and I talk about something for a minute?" I asked them. They nodded and went back to talking to Hermione. Draco got up and followed me down to sit at the edge of the water.

Once sat down, I began my little quiz I just thought of to rattle him up. "I'm going to ask you a few questions. Answer honestly and wisely. It's for your own good." I let him know silently that I was in control of this conversation.

He nodded. "Alright." He said through clenched teeth. He hated this.

"I see you have a slight attraction to my sister. Slight, but noticeable by her brother. "

He snorted. "How can anyone not be attracted to her?"

I growled. "She's my sister, Draco. You can't mess with her. Hermione isn't one of those girls that will shag you just because she's attracted to you. We're Purebloods, Draco." I emphasized the word 'Pureblood'. "Do you know what that means?"

He pulled some grass out roughly from the ground, obviously frustrated with himself. "Yes, I know what it means, Blaise. Pure marriage." He said in a strained voice.

"Yes, a pure marriage. Do you know back in old times that they used to kill the female if she was impure for the male? But the males, they were overlooked. Do you know how unfair that is to a woman?" I asked.

"Yes, Blaise." He said defeated. "I know that it's unfair and wrong to be impure for a woman when she is pure for you, only you. I know that it's wrong to kill one if you're not killed with her." He looked at me with a painful expression on his face. "I've always liked her, Blaise. You know that."

"I do know, but it doesn't mean that you couldn't have saved yourself for her if you really care this much for her." I told him softly.

"I thought I would never get the chance to be with her. I thought we really were going to die in that war and then she saved us all. The little witch." He smiled.

"What are you going to do?" I asked him. "Do you want to pursue her the right way? I will not let you hurt her." I told him seriously.

He looked at me with the most serious expression I've ever seen him wear on his normally stoic façade. "If you allow me to. I will date her right and I won't push her into anything she isn't ready for."

I nodded. "Hey, I'd rather have my baby sister dating my best friend than Potter or Weasley." His face darkened. "She doesn't like them, Dray. No worries." I patted him on the back.

He smiled dreamily and got up to walk back to the girls. I followed. When we got back to them they had Hermione's phone out playing a song I haven't heard of. My family is familiar with muggle things, but I left my I Pod at home and I lost my phone somewhere in my room at home. I'm usually very organized, but the war distracted me so the least thing I was worried about was my phone.

"_When you touch me I die , just a little inside  
I wonder if this could be love  
This could be love  
Cuz you're out of this world  
Galaxy, space and time  
I wonder if this could be love  
Venus  
Have an oyster, baby  
It's Aphrod-isy  
Act sleazy  
Venus  
Worship to the land  
A girl from the planet (to the planet)  
Venus"_Hermione sang.

We all looked at her shocked. Then Draco, ever the lover boy commented on it.

"Dang, you can sing! I play the guitar. Maybe you can sing for me some time?" He asked.

"Sure." She chirped.

Daphne looked at the clock on Hermione's phone. "It's dinner time. Are you ready?" She asked Hermione, excitedly.

Hermione got up and fixed her clothing. "How do I look? Pureblood enough? Is this okay?" She asked in worry.

Astoria gushed. "You look fine!"

I walked over and held out my elbow for her to take. "We go in as brother and sister. And I disagree with the girls, you need to change."

She scowled at me, offended. "Why?"

We started walking inside. "You are going to cause all the males at Hogwarts to have a heart attack." I looked at her about to open her mouth. "No, don't turn my words into to some song of yours." I held up my hand.

She pushed it away from her face. "I can sing if I want to." She stuck her tongue out at me.

Astoria giggled. "Siblings for a day and they're already arguing."

I glared. "Seriously, I won't have my sister giving the wrong signs to anyone."

She sighed. "Blaise, I dressed this way for me. Do you honestly think that Hermione Granger would dress up for anyone?" She laughed, sarcastically.

Draco shook his head. "No, but Veronica Zabini might. You're a different person now. The glamour charm also glamoured your real personality. Who knows how much you will change." He shrugged.

She stopped dead in her tracks and looked at all of us defiantly. "I will try not to change much, but whatever true form I become, I will embrace it. It's my birthright and I won't let you take it from me or ruin it for me."

I looked at her proudly. "No one will. I promise."

By the time we got to the entrance of the Great Hall, everyone was already eating and visiting with their friends. Upon seeing us, Dumbledore stood up and clapped his hands to gain the attention of everyone. They looked up at him at once.

He cleared his throat. "I would like to introduce someone special to everyone. You already know her, but not in her true form. Veronica Zabini is Blaise's sister. She will be resorted if she wishes. She was formerly known as Hermione Granger." At that everyone started whispering and pointing at Hermione. The most amusing thing today is Gryffindor table. They were looking at us in disbelief, but not anger or disgust. Potter, Weasel, and Weaslette ran up to us.

They stopped in front of Hermione and studied her form. Well, Potter and Weasel were ogling her. Weaslette just stood there with tears in her eyes. I decided to comment on this.

"You okay there, little red?" I asked with a smirk.

Potter snapped out of the trance that was my sister and proceeded to question her. "Is it you Hermione?" He asked.

"No, she's over there." She said sarcastically, pointing over to the Hufflepuff table.

Weasley sighed. "Definitely Hermione." He looked at her in a mixture of anger and sadness. "So I guess now you don't want to hang out with us because we're below you?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Ronald, stop being a prat and get over here." She held her arms out.

He went over and hugged her. Potter and Weaslette did the same. All though, Weaslette kept sneaking glances at me. Astoria and Daphne were checking Potter and Weasley out. They don't even try to hide out. But they were pre-occupied taking turns hugging Hermione. Draco looked ready about to kill. I was getting irritated at them hugging my sister as well. I won't have anyone taking her from me again.

"Potter, Weasel." I said, calling their attention and making a jerking motion with my head that clearly said get-away-from-my-sister. They relented and took a step back away from Hermione.

The rest of dinner I spent sitting at my own table away from my sister. I explained to all of my house mates that if they ever say anything about my sister again, I would hex them very good. They actually didn't put up a fight and instead looked like they wanted Hermione over here as bad as I do. Draco gloomily sat beside me looking over at Hermione every once in a while. The only thing missing was Pansy. Like Hermione, she often locks herself up in the Slytherin girl's dorm. I think she doesn't know how to thank Hermione for saving us. Pansy and her mother have been through a lot, Voldemort often used their bodies for his pleasure. She's scarred in unfixable ways. Draco and I usually talk to her if she gets in a depressing mood, but also like Hermione, she's stubborn. She listens one day and the next she'll shut you out.

"Daphne, is Pansy going to show her face anytime time soon? Tonight?" I asked. "I want her to meet Hermione as Veronica."

She grimaced. "I don't think she'll come up to eat. She will in the morning. I'll make her, I promise." She went back to talking to a sixth year.

Draco kept on staring at Hermione, who is now currently laughing at something Seamus Finnigan said. "I'll kill him." He swore.

"Now, now." I laughed at him.

He looked at me with swirling grey eyes. "She's mine, Blaise. Mine." His eyes were turning dark and stormy. "Mine." He kept on saying.

What is going on with him? I know that my best mate isn't a Veela. Or is he?

"Mine. My mate. Mine. My mate." He repeated.

He made a move to stand up with everyone that surrounded us frozen to their seats, anticipating on what he might do.

I stood up and pushed him back down roughly, making sure I didn't get the attention of my sister. "Draco." I admonished him. "Stay down."

He looked at me in anger. "But she's mine." He told me possessively.

"Shh! Stop saying that. I believe you. I can't believe you're a Veela and my sister is your mate. But you can't just walk right up to her and say that, she won't believe you. Did you know you were a Veela?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Father never told me I was one." He looked hurt. Then he looked back up. "Can I see mate now?" He asked earnestly.

"No." I answered. "It's dangerous. You're not in mate mode, are you?"

He smiled. "I'm always in mate mode. She's mine." He said once again.

I sighed. "No, are you in a dangerous state to be in close contact with my sister? You might hurt her if you're in mate mode."

He looked offended. "I would never hurt mate!"

"You might scare her." I stated.

"But I want to mate." He was close to stomping his feet.

I reminded him of our conversation from earlier. "Remember about the pure marriage stuff we were talking about earlier? Remember that Veela need to wait until after marriage to bond with their mate anyway."

He looked down, ashamed of himself. "I'm not pure for mate."

Astoria was listening to our conversation the whole time so she stepped in at this point. "Draco, you can also make a purifying potion or cast a purifying spell on yourself. It will restore you and make you pure again." She said cheerily.

He was still looking down. "But I would know that I was unfaithful to mate. And she probably knows too."

"The whole school knows." Astoria laughed bitterly and started talking to someone else.

I tried to make him feel better. "Draco, you'll just have to discuss this with Hermione when it comes down to it."

His head snapped back up. "Veronica is mate. Hermione not." He sniffed at me.

"Whatever you say, man." I rolled my eyes.

I left Draco in the hands of Astoria and Daphne and walked up to inform Dumbledore of Draco's new status. He said he would owl his parents to come back to Hogwarts in the morning to talk to Draco while Hermione and I talk with ours. I decided I'd call her Veronica or Hermione because she's both to me.

I walked back to my table and dragged Draco out of the hall to take him to the Head's dorm. He was talking about 'Veronica's' hair and how it smelled like peppermints to him. Once we got there, I told him to try to control the Veela inside of him. I told him to behave and not tell Hermione anything about him being a Veela.

I walked back to the Slytherin's commonroom and promptly fell onto my bed in my dorm. In a heartbeat I was asleep.

Hermione's POV

After having a wonderful dinner with my friends, I was so tired. I made my way back to my commonroom and noticed Draco's door was shut. I went straight to the shower and washed off all the stress from the day. I scrubbed my makeup off and dressed in my favorite pajamas when I was done. It's a Hello Kitty pajama set. In cheetah print. They are so cute! I love wearing these. I walked out of my room to fix some Hot Chocolate in our little kitchen we have here in the dorm. Once I got done drinking it, I set it down in the sink. I turned around and jumped back in surprise. Draco was right behind me. He had a dazed expression on his face.

I put my hand over my heart. "You scared me."

My voice knocked him out of whatever trance he was in. "Sorry." He said, not sounding sorry at all.

"What are you doing in here? You almost gave me a heart attack."

"Will you spend the night with me?" Was the question thrown back at me.

"Excuse me?" I stuttered.

He stepped closer to me with each spoken word. "Will. You. Spend. The. Night. With. Me?"

His eyes were the weirdest color I've ever seen in a person's eyes. Stormy grey and black. Like rain clouds. "I don't get what you're asking. Like in what form?"

"In whatever form you'd like, Veronica. I would like you to get to know me and I would like to get to know you. In a friendship way. We can just talk." He said hopefully, the storm in his eyes disappearing some.

I thought about it for a minute. It wouldn't hurt. He is Blaise's friend. And we do need to get along. "It's a date." I said jokingly.

His eyes lit up. He took my hand and led me to the coach. He set me down and sat down beside me, barely giving me room to move around in.

He looked at me expectantly. "You want me to start first?"

He nods. "Please."

"Okay, let's make it into 20 questions. You ask me a question and then I'll ask you a question. No matter the question, you have to answer it. After 20 questions, I go to bed. Got it?" I asked him.

He nodded and thought for a minute. "Let's start off easy." He said. "What's your favorite color?"

I knew he was going to ask that. "Blue. The color of my eyes." I said and then changed my mind. "But normally I like Turquoise Blue."

He nodded and was going to ask another question, but I stopped him.

"My turn." I smirked. "Favorite color?"

"Blue. The color of your eyes." He answered and smiled.

I laughed. "Okay."

"Question 2," He thought. "Do you like anyone right now?" He asked with an anxious look on his face.

I decided to mess with him a little. "Yeah, there's someone. No, a few someone's. Would you like me to name them?" I asked.

His eyes turned dark again. "Please, do." He whispered something under his breath that sounded a lot like, _"So I can kill them."_

I laughed. I knew he was attracted to me. I mean, all it could be is attraction. There's no way Draco Malfoy would feel any more depth for me than that. It's impossible. Why would he anyway? I used to be Hermione Granger.

I decided to ask my question now. "Do you have someone you like?" He looked at me so intensely.

"Yes." He answered shortly. "She's completely oblivious, I think. So beautiful. Peppermint…" He closed his eyes and inhaled.

There's no way he's talking about me. Like I said, it's impossible.

Song, Venus by Lady Gaga.

Reviews are welcome!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hermione's POV

"Question 3." I said.

He took a minute to collect himself. "How do you feel about today?" He asked.

"Oh, so we're getting into personal stuff now?" He shrugged and waited for my answer. "I'm actually taking in everything very well. I've always been close with Blaise, it makes sense." I told him. "What about you? How do you feel about today?"

He smiled. "I feel fine with it. I'm happy for you. I'm glad you're his sister. He's always wanted one. Number 4," He thought. He perked up. "Are you going to get resorted?"

"I thought this was about getting to know each other. You're getting off track, Draco." I teased.

He smiled and rolled his eyes at me. "Just answer."

I looked down. "I don't know. Ma and Papa are probably going to make me, but I don't know if I want to myself. You said that the glamour charm glamoured my real personality as well as my looks. Who knows what I want and don't want anymore."

He reached over and lifted my chin up with his hand. "Take it as it comes to you and don't listen to anyone else. You do what you think you should do. Do what feels right. Embrace it. Isn't that what you said you were going to do earlier?" He asked me.

"Yeah, but it might not be that easy. I don't want to disappoint anyone if I don't become what they want me to be."

He reached up and trailed a finger down from my temple down the side of my face. "You can never disappoint anyone. Your family is just glad to have you back. They're not going to do anything to make them lose you again. And if it counts, you can never disappoint me." He moved away and as he did, I missed his touch already. His warm fingertips trailing down the side of my face, it felt so good. So intimate. I shouldn't want this with him. But I do.

I cleared my throat. "Number 5."

"You didn't ask a question." He said.

"It's okay. Number 5." I said again.

"Do you hate me? I mean, have you ever hated me?" He asked in a state of vulnerability.

I softly responded. "No." I left it at that. It was a little bit early to have a conversation about our past. If it was up to me, I would try to forget about it completely. I also knew that we did need to have this conversation eventually, but not tonight. I don't know if I can handle this conversation after finding out about my true identity. "Have you ever hated me?"

"I tried to. I tried so hard to believe in what my parents told me about blood supremacy, when they didn't even believe in it themselves. They were scared that if they didn't follow Voldemort, they'd surely be dead. They had no hope in the light side. Until you." The storm in his eyes was back now. Swirling clouds of grey. What is wrong with him? "No, I don't hate you. I never have. I never will. How could I hate you?" He asked me.

"Is that question 6?" I asked, uncomfortable.

He composed himself. "No, my next question is..."

I'm ready for these 20 questions to be over already.

"Are you a virgin?"

"Why do you want to know, Malfoy? Is it such a big deal that I might actually want to like the person I want to give myself to? I want to care for them, to love them. I want true passion, not only attraction. I don't care if it's stupid to save myself for the person I want to love and marry. At least I'm not a whore." I said heatedly.

He had his hands up in surrender by the time I was finished. "I wasn't trying to judge you. I was just curious."

"How many girls have you slept with?" This conversation was taking a turn for the worst.

He looked ashamed and apologetic. It seemed these emotions were a repeat for him today.

"Not that many, but I usually stayed with a girl for a few months and then I would break it off. I held no feelings for them. I used their bodies for my own pleasure and frustrations. I know that it was wrong, but with the stress of the war looming over my head every day, I needed something to take my frustrations out on. They were there. It's selfish, I'm selfish." He looked disgusted with himself and then at me with apology written all over his face. "Do you hate me?"

I kept my face expressionless. It's much easier to do now that I'm a Zabini. "Why would I? It's none of my business."

"_But it is."_ He whispered under his breath.

"7?" I asked.

He leaned his head against the couch and looked at the ceiling. "What do I smell like to you?"

What kind of question is that?

"What?" I laughed. "What kind of question is that? Are you okay? You're acting weird." He was breathing very hard. Sweat was starting to bead on his forehead. I looked at the fire and back at him. "Are you hot?" I asked.

"No, Veronica." He looked at me with his storming grey eyes. They were darkening with every passing moment. "I want…" He started and closed his eyes. "No, I need…" He opened them again and stared at me. What the hell does he need? He was freaking me out.

"Tell me how I smell to you." He told me. "Please." He pleaded with me.

"Okay, okay." I smelled the air beside me. He smelled like apples. Not plain apples. Pumpkin apple. Weird. "Pumpkin apple." I said confused.

He seemed satisfied. "What's your favorite subject?" This conversation was an uphill, downhill situation. Very personal to plain personal.

"Charms." I answered. "My charms always seemed to save us on the run. I like doing wandless magic as well, but you already know that." I smirked.

He smirked back at me. "Yeah, I do."

"Yours is Potions, am I correct?" He nodded.

"Have you ever liked Potter or Weasley?" He asked roughly.

"No, they've always been like brothers to me. Like Blaise was. Err, is." I laughed slightly.

I thought of a real important question to ask him. "In Pureblood marriage, both parties have to be pure for one another, right?" I asked. He nodded hesitantly. "Nobody ever follows that law." I stated. "What do they do if you're not?"

"In old times they killed the female if she was impure for the male, but if a male was impure for the female, they would simply overlook it."

"That's totally barbaric!" I protested.

"I know." He said. "But that's just how things worked back then. Nowadays, they'll overlook both female and male if they're impure for each other. The parents just want babies. No feeling has to be in the marriage."

"10. Last one for the night." I said.

"I have something to tell you tomorrow about myself. Will you keep an open mind about it?" He asked me.

"That depends on what it is." I told him seriously.

"Say you will, Veronica. It's important to me."

"Okay." I relented.

He got up and offered his hand to walk me to my room. I grasped it lightly and he led me to my bedroom door. "Sleep well, Veronica." He bowed slightly and kissed my hand then he turned on his heel and disappeared into his own room.

What a strange night.

_The next morning…_

I looked tiredly into my mirror. I had on a Dark Green long-sleeved, fitted turtleneck sweater knit in soft cotton blend. I had on some black tights and black ankle boots in imitation suede with laces and bow at the heel. I brought my curls back and my hair was up in a half-way crown braid. My hair…My black hair goes with my new skin tone, but I'm still kind of sad to see the old me go. I got used to how I looked. This is a complete change. A good change, but it will take some time getting used to.

I really don't want to sit and listen to my parents all day. I know what they're going to tell me anyway. It either has to be because of Voldemort or….Because of Voldemort. That's the only reason I can think of. But they're plan of hiding me didn't work. Me and Blaise have been friends since fourth year! I mean, come on! Did they actually think that would work? That my powers would be glamoured as my appearance and personality was? I don't know. I guess the least I can do is listen to them and try not to get angry. I have a weird feeling about today though and I don't think I'm going to like whatever it is. Open mind. Open mind, V. Yeah, open mind my ass. I don't like not knowing. Well, here goes nothing.

I walked out of my room to see Draco sitting on the couch, facing towards my bedroom door. Was he waiting for me? I approached him on the couch. I looked at his smiling face. What the hell is wrong with him? He never smiles. Yesterday was the first time I've ever seen him smile and it was creepy. It was creeping _me_ out.

"Hey, Veronica." He greeted, smiling even wider.

I couldn't stand it anymore. "Why are you smiling?!" I snapped at him.

He frowns. "What's wrong with me smiling?"

"It's creepy." I stated.

I know I'm being mean, but if it wasn't for me being a Zabini, he wouldn't even be talking to me right now. That's what I can only assume. I'm not in the mood for a lot of shit today. I had weird dreams last night and guess who the main star of the dreams was….Draco. It was blurry most of the time, but I could see glimpses. Blonde hair, stormy grey eyes. He was holding hands with a girl and don't mistake this for jealousy because I'm not jealous. It's just why would he be in _my_ dreams with someone else?

"Sorry." I apologized. "I didn't get that much sleep last night."

He perked up almost immediately. "What did you dream about?"

"It's so weird. I don't think it was real. My dreams have been blurry and mixed up since the war. I don't know if I'll ever have one more peaceful dream in my lifetime. A happy dream…" I closed my eyes, imagining myself being happy in one of my dreams. It's been a long time since I've had a happy dream.

He got up and walked to me. "You will. It's possible. The reason why you haven't had one lately is because you won't allow yourself to be happy or have a happy dream. You need to let go." He reached up and caressed my cheek on the last part of his sentence. It felt so right. So good. Why does it feel this way? Why does it feel so right, when it can never be? Can it? Can this be possible? Me and him? Or is this just one more blurry dream?

I stood still as he kept caressing. My cheek. My neck. He looked into my eyes the whole time. I saw need in his eyes. But I can only be imagining this. He couldn't possibly want me. Why? Is this some game he's playing? Pretending he wants me?

He started talking. "Question 11. Will you sing for me?" He asked, stepping away from me only to sit down on the couch and get his guitar ready. I just now noticed it. I was so entranced with him that I forgot where I was. It was only me and him when he was touching me.

"Yes." I answered, sitting beside him.

He started playing and I started to sing:

"_Love that once hung on the wall  
Used to mean something, but now it means nothing  
The echoes are gone in the hall  
But I still remember, the pain of December_

Oh, there isn't one thing left you could say  
I'm sorry it's too late,

_I'm breaking free from these memories  
Gotta let it go, just let it go  
I've said goodbye  
Set it all on fire  
Gotta let it go, just let it go_

Draco:

"_You came back to find I was gone  
And that place is empty,  
Like the hole that was left in me  
Like we were nothing at all  
It's not what you meant to me  
Thought we were meant to be_

Oh, there isn't one thing left you could say  
I'm sorry it's too late

Both of us started to sing together:

"_I'm breaking free from these memories  
Gotta let it go, just let it go  
I've said goodbye  
Set it all on fire  
Gotta let it go, just let it go_

We looked at each other the whole time we were singing together. Our voices sounded so in tune with each other, this song was made for us to sing.

_I let it go and now I know  
A brand new life is down this road  
And when it's right, you always know  
So this time I won't let go_

There's only one thing left here to say  
Love's never too late

_I've broken free from those memories  
I've let it go, I've let it go  
And two goodbyes led to this new life  
Don't let me go, don't let me go_

Don't let me go, don't let me go, don't let me go

Won't let you go, don't let me go  
Won't let you go, don't let me go.

One we finished the song we just sat there staring at one another, catching our breaths.

"You have a beautiful voice, V." He complimented me.

I smiled and swallowed. "Thank you." I quickly averted my gaze from his. This was getting out of control. I want him so bad, but I don't know why! I'm going crazy for my need for him. It's an animal desire. I'm no animal. I don't want to be an animal. That's why I don't have an Animagus license.

He felt him take a hold of my hand. "I know you're confused, Veronica. You'll know soon." He said as he rubbed smoothing circles into my knuckles.

I pulled my hand back. "Know what?" I asked him. I put both of my hands on the couch, trying to steady myself. I was getting dizzy. Every passing moment was getting harder to focus on. What is happening?

I heard the portrait door open and I caught a glimpse of dark hair and dark skin. Blaise. He was at my side in a second, grabbing me into his arms.

"Veronica?" He asked. "It's okay. Stay with us, sister." He told me. But I wasn't listening. I needed to rest. To dream. I passed out as I saw four other figures come into the room and move towards me. I didn't want them, though. I wanted something else. Someone else. I knew who the figures were. My parents and the Malfoys.

Draco's POV

I watched as my mate passed out in Blaise's arms. I'm beside them, close to her. I know she feels it. She feels confused, but she also feels want and need for me.

When I came into my inheritance yesterday, I was overjoyed. I knew deep down that I would get a chance with Veronica. She's only my mate because she is Veronica Zabini. She was locked away inside of Hermione Granger and now I know what it's like to feel complete. My parents and the Zabini's are discussing about our predicament. I don't care. All I want and need is her. I want to mate, but I know I have to wait until after our wedding. I hope she's not too mad. I already know our mothers are planning it. They love to plan stuff like that. Typical Pureblood stuff. I looked back at Blaise. He's watching Veronica, waiting for her to wake up. I am too. I wonder if she's having the dream I had last night. Mine was clear, but she said hers was blurry. She's fighting it. She thinks she doesn't deserve love or happiness. She thinks that I could never love her. Well, I do. I have since the very first day I met her. I couldn't help it. I knew deep down that she was mine. And she is. I won't ever let her go. She's mine.

Song is Let Me Go by Avril Lavigne and Chad Kroeger.

Reviews are welcome!


End file.
